


После ночных прогулок

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystic, Romance, Slash, UST, maleslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Уилл ходит во сне. И не просто ходит, а разгуливает по трассе посреди ночи. Иногда это не соответствует планам Ганнибала, и он находит Уилла, чтобы спасти и защитить его.





	После ночных прогулок

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн 1 сезон

**_Т_** емнота расступалась перед ним, словно предлагая пройти дальше, проникнуть глубже и раствориться в её липких и опасных объятиях. Затхлый воздух не давал вздохнуть полной грудью, а тишина давила на слух. Это место было заброшено давным-давно, но почему-то некоторые люди всё ещё могли сюда попадать. Уилл слышал, как Оно идёт следом. Безумие. Крадётся за ним шаг за шагом, ступая в такт и нагоняя свою жертву. Практически наступая ему на пятки, оно уверенно продвигается, ближе и ближе, и вот закрывает его глаза своими грязными руками. Темно. Страшно не вернуться. Тишина давит на слух, голова словно вот-вот готова расколоться. И в этот момент его щиколотку кто-то крепко хватает. Уилл опускает взгляд и чётко различает руку: костлявую, со слезшей кожей и проступающими костями. Хватка сильная, холод от неё пробирает моментально. Уилл даже не успевает испугаться, как из тьмы в его сторону уже тянется множество подобных рук. Картина банальна, но ей не хватает лишь креста, на котором жертвы могут распять заплутавшего во тьме грешника. Сердце бьётся сильнее, однако внезапно всё прекращается. Уилл вновь один на безлюдной дороге. Раздаётся характерное фырканье за спиной, мужчина неспешно оборачивается, чтобы увидеть знакомого крупного оленя, который так часто сопровождает его.

— Уилл! Уилл!

Чей-то знакомый голос, мучительно и больно, тянет Уилла обратно. Темнота не хочет его отпускать, а потому вновь окутывает своего гостя крепкими путами, или руками своих жертв — это уже не важно, ведь всё сливается в одно. Уилл физически ощущает эту боль, он готов умолять, чтобы пытку прекратили, но агония продолжается, пока за него борются две стороны, одна из которых ещё не известна, хотя он понимает, догадывается, знает, что в этом мире только одному человеку есть до него дело. Одиночество... Он лишь инструмент для Джека, любопытный зверёк для Аланы, кукла вуду для Фредди, замена отца для Эбигейл — вот оно истинное одиночество: быть с людьми, но оставаться чужим и ненужным, как личность. Однако в данный момент кто-то лишь сильнее сжимает его плечо, продолжая настойчиво звать его обратно, и...

... Уилл открывает глаза.

Жизнь сразу же обрела краски и вкус: воздух пах озоном, слышался шелест дождя, а ночь вовсе не была непроглядно чёрной. Тьма отступила. Первое, что ощутил Уилл — был холод, зато плечо согревала чья-то тёплая рука. Дождь, который шёл все сильнее и сильнее, уже намочил его одежду насквозь, от чего Уилл замёрз ещё сильнее.

Стояла глубокая ночь, и пустынную дорогу освещал лишь свет фар такси. Уилл обернулся, рассеянно рассматривая лицо своего психотерапевта, доктора Лектера, в чьём взволнованном взгляде читались забота и сочувствие.

— Ганнибал? — удивлённо прошептал Уилл.

Он бросил взгляд и на таксиста, который во все глаза таращился на него из машины. И его сложно было упрекнуть в подобной бесцеремонности: Уилл опустил взгляд вниз и понял, что вид мужчины, бредущего по дороге лишь в майке и трусах, удивит кого угодно. Ситуация была крайне неловкая, особенно стыдно было перед Ганнибалом, который оказался рядом непонятно каким образом. Уилл поёжился, отвёл взгляд, чтобы защититься, и Ганнибал отпустил его плечо. Уилл продолжал напряжённо молчать, мечтая провалиться сквозь землю, как внезапно ощутил, что на него накинули плащ.

— Надень, хотя бы согреешься, — заботливо наказал Ганнибал и прикоснулся ладонью ко лбу горе-пациента. — Опять горишь.

Это прикосновение будоражило кровь и воображение. Ганнибал всегда прикасался к нему решительно, словно нарочно демонстрируя силу, и Уиллу нравилось это. Ведь только рядом с Ганнибалом он ощущал, что защищён. Стыд отступил на второй план, и Уилл готов был просить, умолять, чтобы доктор не бросал его одного на этой пустынной дороге, ведь тогда тьма точно забрала бы его к себе.

— Всё хорошо, Уилл, — успокаивал его Ганнибал, словно читая мысли пациента. — Слышишь меня? Уилл?

Уилл и сам не понял, когда успел не только сжать руку Ганнибала, но и прижаться к нему всем телом. Его лихорадило и трясло, и мужчина отчаянно вжимался в тело единственного друга, словно боялся потерять опору. И Ганнибал не оттолкнул его. Сильные руки обхватили Уилла, уверенно обнимая и согревая теплом.

Следующие минуты вылетели из памяти. В себя Уилл пришёл уже в тёплой машине. Сильнее укутавшись в плащ Ганнибала, он бросил взгляд на доктора, который смотрел в окно, а затем на водителя, который так и косился на него в зеркало заднего вида. В машине было тепло, тихая музыка успокаивала и расслабляла, что было как нельзя кстати для психически нестабильного лунатика-эмпата. Уилл попытался расслабиться и сесть менее напряжённо, успокаивая себя тем, что скоро он будет дома в тепле и уюте. Или не дома?

— А куда мы едем? — спросил Уилл, не узнавая дорогу. — Это не в сторону моего дома...

— Мы едем ко мне, — перебил Ганнибал, поворачивая голову к пациенту и привычно приподнимая брови. — Я не брошу тебя в таком состоянии одного. Ты весь продрог, ноги поранил, да и не будем провоцировать повторений твоих, хм, прогулок. На сегодня с тебя хватит.

Уилл хотел было возразить, но строгий взгляд Ганнибала, брошенный в его сторону, заглушил подобный порыв. Почему-то в этот момент ему не хотелось проявлять привычное баранье упрямство, хотя его и возмутило такое отношение. Ганнибал сам решал, как они общаются в тот или иной момент: как врач и пациент, как равные друзья, а то и вовсе как опекун с подопечным. И Уилл понимал, что в их случае он никогда не бывал ведущим. С другой стороны, разве ему самому было хуже провести остаток этой ужасной ночи в компании единственного друга? Настоящего друга в отличие от Джека и Аланы.

— Мне так стыдно. — Уилл опустил голову, нервно теребя пальцами рукав плаща. — Я в очередной раз доставил вам столько проблем. Кстати... а как вы? ..

Уилл поднял взгляд на Ганнибала, невольно проникаясь его привычным спокойствием. Однако от этого вопросов меньше не стало, только вот Ганнибал не спешил отвечать, продолжая внимательно рассматривать пациента. Нет, не пациента. Друга.

— Я как-то говорил тебе, Уилл, что запись надо отменять за сутки, — всё же ответил доктор, и Уилл поморщился, понимая, что вновь без предупреждения пропустил назначенный визит к Ганнибалу. — Я решил позвонить, чтобы узнать, всё ли у тебя нормально, но ты не брал трубку. Вот я и вызвал такси, чтобы проверить тебя.

В такие минуты Уилл готов был клясться всем своим эмпатическим даром, что волнение доктора Лектора настоящее и неподдельное. «У нас сеансы или мы просто беседуем?» «Скорее... просто беседуем». Когда-то Уилл сам дал добро на эту странную дружбу, и теперь поздно было отступать. Да он и не хотел отступать в тот самый момент, когда нашёл, пусть и непохожего на него, но близкого человека.

Ганнибал расплатился с шокированным таксистом и мягко потянул Уилла под локоть за собой. Тот послушно приблизился за ним к дому, но нерешительно замер на дороге, явно не собираясь проходить внутрь.

— Уилл? — Ганнибал, который уже вошёл в прихожую, вопросительно вскинул брови.

Уилл лишь обернулся, бросая взгляд на небольшие следы крови, которые оставались вслед за ним. Вероятно, он порезал ногу о камни или стекла, на дорогах было полно подобного, и пачкать роскошные полы дома ему совсем не хотелось. Конечно же, Ганнибал сразу понял сомнение пациента.

— Уильям, — настойчиво произнёс он полное имя Грэма, от чего его пациент вздрогнул. — Ты ещё не до конца пришёл в себя?

— Нет, всё нормально, — бросил Уилл и всё же перешагнул порог, закрывая за собой дверь. — Мои ноги...

— Я вижу.

Ганнибал прошёл в зал и скрылся из виду, а его гость так и остался в нерешительности мяться на пороге. Уилл даже подумывал сбежать, чтобы не позориться ещё сильнее, однако такой шаг был бы ещё большим позором. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди от страха, что он не контролирует свои ночные хождения, от волнения, что доставляет такие неудобства Ганнибалу. Почему друзья обязаны среди ночи искать его гуляющего в нижнем белье по проезжей части? Как у него вообще могут быть друзья? И при этом Уилл не мог не признать, что сейчас он находился там, где более всего хотел бы находиться.

— Почему ты стыдишься? — спросил вернувшийся хозяин дома, сжимая в руках какие-то вещи. — Разве пациенту стоит стеснять своего врача?

Всё в поведении Ганнибала веяло уверенностью и собранностью: его идеальная прическа, живой взгляд, дорогая идеально выглаженная одежда, уверенный ровный голос, заботливое участие в жизни окружающих. Даже в фартуке на кухне доктор выглядел превосходно, когда как Уилл был полной его противоположностью во всём.

— А мы сейчас врач и пациент? — спросил он, поднимая голову.

Ганнибал задумался, привычно поджимая губы и пристально смотря на гостя, после чего ответил:

— Нет. Друзей не стоит стыдиться тем более, Уилл. Пойдём за мной.

Пока Уилл не успел начать сопротивляться, Ганнибал ловко подхватил его под локоть и вновь потянул за собой. Уилл сдался и доверчиво пошёл следом, не разрывая тактильного контакта, словно это прикосновение было гарантией, что та тьма с дороги не найдёт его здесь.

— Прими душ, — сказал Ганнибал, помогая Уиллу снять плащ. — Вот, возьми. Абсолютно новые комплекты одежды и белья, своё можешь выбросить. И не спорь, твои вещи всё равно насквозь мокрые.

Вручив Уиллу вещи, Ганнибал подтолкнул его в ванную и закрыл за ним дверь. Оставшись наедине с самим собой, Уилл облокотился спиной о дверь и прикрыл глаза, стараясь выровнять дыхание. Он прижался к Ганнибалу на улице? ..

Тёплые струи воды приятно согревали: только сейчас Уилл осознал, как он замёрз. Приятно было смыть с себя дорожную грязь и расслабиться, почувствовать себя человеком, а не голым дикарём, которого ловят ночами полиция и друзья, чтобы вернуть домой в целости и сохранности. И лишь опустив взгляд, Уилл увидел, как вода под ним окрашивается в алый цвет: видимо рана на ноге была более серьёзной, чем он полагал.

Пока его гость принимал душ, Ганнибал скинул пиджак и стянул галстук, чтобы почувствовать себя более свободно, всё же он был дома, пусть даже и не один. Уилл точно простит ему желание почувствовать себя более свободно в столь позднее время. Заварив чай, он вернулся к ванной, отмечая про себя, что его гость там уже значительно долгое время. Мужчина приблизился к двери и надавил на ручку. Запах крови он ощутил сразу же, видимо именно её вид увлёк Уилла настолько, что он вновь ушёл в себя и потерял счёт времени. Стройный мужской силуэт был виден сквозь прозрачную дверцу душевой, которую Ганнибал осторожно открыл. Уилл даже не посмотрел на него, зато ощутил, как прохладная ладонь легла на шею, осторожно надавливая и утягивая за собой.

— Иди сюда, — мягко и терпеливо позвал Ганнибал, закрывая воду и дожидаясь пока Уилл вылезает из ванной.

Мягкое махровое полотенце упало на плечи, и Уилл позволил доктору вытереть себя. Так приятно было довериться чужой заботе, столь непривычному теплу хотя бы на один вечер. Ганнибал опускался на корточки, затем поднимался, собирая влагу с тела гостя, затем обходил его и снова опускался. Уилл лишь тяжело дышал, даже не наблюдая за действиями доктора, зато полностью растворяясь в происходящем. Закончив обтирать его, Ганнибал оказался напротив своего гостя, лицом к лицу, и вместо того, чтобы собраться и начать что-то делать, Уилл нашёл рукой руку Ганнибала и крепко сжал её, словно боялся остаться в одиночестве. Так тяжело было контролировать дыхание, чтобы не начать задыхаться от ответных прикосновений или взгляда, который психотерапевт отводил столь редко. Уилл крепко стиснул пальцы доктора и прикрыл глаза, стараясь сохранить самообладание.

— Ты замёрзнешь, — мягко заметил Ганнибал, поглаживая большим пальцем руку агента.

Конечно же, ему была приятна такая близость и реакция Уилла, но прикосновения можно было оставить и на потом, а сейчас его оленёнка ждал успокаивающий травяной чай. Уилл не сразу осознал, что всё это время стоит обнажённый напротив своего друга, бессовестно не стесняясь этого и не прикрываясь. Смущённо откашлявшись, он отстранился, отпуская руку Ганнибала, и потянулся за чистой одеждой. Ганнибал сдержанно улыбнулся одними уголками губ и покинул ванную.

— Я не знаю, как тебя благодарить, — сказал Уилл, войдя на кухню в лёгких штанах и футболке, которые дал ему Ганнибал. Сам доктор подобных вещей никогда не носил, и Уилл несколько удивился, что такие вообще нашлись в его гардеробе.

— Благодарить? Не говори глупости, Уилл. Садись. — Ганнибал дождался, пока его гость сядет на предложенный стул, и опустился перед ним на корточки. — Вытяни ногу.

У доктора наготове уже был аптечка. Септики, бинты, мази и прочее, что могло пригодиться при оказании первой медицинской помощи. Уилл послушно вытянул ногу, и Ганнибал принялся рассматривать порез.

— Не сильно глубокий, но кровь идти будет, — произнёс он. — Потерпи, будет щипать.

Когда ватка с септиком коснулась раны, Уилл тихо зашипел и закусил губу. Ганнибал улыбнулся, словно перед ним был ребёнок, которому нужно подуть на болячку, и Уилл заметил эту улыбку, но не успел возмутиться, так как жжение повторилось. Когда нога была перевязана, а доктор убрал лекарства и бинты, Уилл виновато глянул на редкие, но заметные кровавые отпечатки на полу.

— Это не страшно, — успокоил его Ганнибал, разливая по небольшим чашкам чай. — Не переживай ни о чём.

Успокаивающий мятный вкус подействовал на уставший организм Уилла поистине волшебно, и мужчина ощутил, что его сильно клонит в сон. Тело отказывалось слушаться, мысли путались, а перед глазами стоял туман.

— Уложим тебя спать, — заключил Ганнибал, помыв и вытерев чашку. — Надеюсь, что к утру твой жар спадёт.

Уилл молчал, не понимая, откуда в докторе Лектере столько заботы. Казалось, что ответ где-то на поверхности, тут, рядом, но с другой стороны он был так далёк от него. И сейчас искать его не хотелось, как и сопротивляться или проситься домой. Возможно, это было глупо, но Уиллу казалось, что эту ночь он имел право провести в полной безопасности.

В спальне Ганнибала Уилл понял, что его ещё сильнее бросает в жар, и когда прохладная рука легла на лоб, Уилл едва не осел на пол. Опасное прикосновение, опьяняющее и чарующее, дарящее мираж опоры и поддержки, только сделало хуже. Цвет постельного белья был чёрным с красными разводами — от этого сильнее кружилась голова, так как могло показаться, что это чья-то кровь, а не узор на покрывале.

— Горишь, — заключил Ганнибал. — Надеюсь, не заболел. Ложись, на эту ночь спальня твоя.

— Подожди. — Уилл поморщился, с детской непосредственностью ловя рукав рубашки Ганнибала. — Просто подожди.

Ганнибал бросил взгляд на держащую его руку. Обычно он бы не потерпел подобного обращения, но сейчас его держал не кто-то посторонний, а Уилл. Его Уилл Грэм. И ему Ганнибал был готов позволить практически всё.

— Юноша, вам нужен покой и сон, — ласково улыбнулся доктор, мягко отстраняя руку Уилла.

— Какой же я юноша, — усмехнулся Уилл, ощущая, как кружится голова. — Я уже давно не...

— Для меня вы ещё юноша, мистер Грэм, — улыбнулся Ганнибал и надавил на грудь гостя, усаживая его на кровать. — Кошмарный жар, Уилл! Наверное, побуду немного с тобой.

Уилл не стал спорить, когда Ганнибал приглушил свет и сел на кровать, вытянув ноги. Темнота приятно обволакивала, и она не была такой густой, от какой Уилл желал бы спастись. Сильные руки потянули его назад, и он послушно откинулся, устраивая голову на ногах Ганнибала. Он не хотел думать ни о чём, особенно о ласкающей руке доктора, скользящей по его плечу. О пальцах, которые зарылись в кудри на его макушке. О тепле, которое исходило от загадочного мужчины. На этот раз Уилл просто эгоистично наслаждался теплом и уютом, и вскоре сон накрыл его с головой.

Солнечный зайчик усиленно не давал Уиллу поспать подольше. Поморщившись и прикрыв лицо рукой, мужчина приподнялся на кровати и затем лениво потянулся, понимая, что уснуть больше не удастся. Внезапно воспоминания об этой ночи накрыли его с головой, а следом и раздражающее чувство стыда и паника. Не понимая, как смотреть в глаза Ганнибалу, Уилл выдохнул и закрыл лицо руками.

Впрочем, вопрос, как смотреть в глаза Ганнибалу, решился быстро, когда Уилл умывшись, вошёл на кухню, где уже вовсю хлопотал хозяин дома.

— Привет, — произнёс Уилл и его губы дрогнули в улыбке. — Я хотел сказать...

Ганнибал оторвался от плиты, поднял руку, словно прося гостя помолчать и выключил конфорку. Запах в воздухе витал необыкновенный, и живот Уилла предательски заурчал.

— Подожди! — Ганнибал обошёл стол, приближаясь к Уиллу. — Начнём сеанс?

Ганнибал вскинул брови, смотря в глаза своему пациенту. Уилл явно растерялся такой реакции и замер с открытым ртом, не понимая, что происходит.

— Мы же на сеансе? — театрально уточнил Ганнибал. — Все эти извинения, пояснения своего поведения. Как ещё их расценивать?

Упрёк попал в цель. Уилл опустил голову и усмехнулся. Ганнибал всегда умел воздействовать на него довольно тонко, но колко. 

— Нет, мы не на сеансе. Мы не врач и пациент, — признал Уилл, улыбаясь. — Но даже друзьям нельзя доставлять столько проблем.

Ганнибал покровительственно улыбнулся в ответ на эти слова. Ему нравилось быть рядом с Уиллом, нравилось заниматься с ним и помогать ему, и даже столь нелепое поведение гостя казалось ему интересным.

— Не было никаких проблем, Уильям, — ответил доктор и протянул руку, прикасаясь к щеке Уилла ладонью и поглаживая его лицо большим пальцем. — Однако я хочу сказать...

Прикосновение вызвало дрожь. Уилл жадно вдохнул воздух и прикрыл глаза, ожидая продолжения.

— Ганнибал? 

— Я хочу сказать, что мне понравилась твоя реакция, которую ты не скрыл в ванной комнате, когда я вытирал тебя. — Уилл тут же распахнул глаза и проследил за взглядом Ганнибала, который красноречиво задержался на области его паха. — Это было... эффектно. И да, — добавил он и отстранился, пока Уилл замер с открытым ртом. — Можешь остаться и на сегодняшнюю ночь.


End file.
